Fold down tables, like infant diaper changing tables, are used on board aircraft and in other locations such as restrooms in order to facilitate providing a raised surface upon which work or tasks are more easily completed. The typical table is generally a rectangular platform about 27 inches wide and 15 inches deep, attached to the lavatory or other interior wall via a hinged joint. In particular, the infant changing table is normally found in the stowed position within the lavatory. Releasing a latch allows the platform to pivot downward from a vertical to a horizontal position conveniently exposing the “tabletop” or usable work surface, thereby allowing the user to utilize the work surface in its deployed position. However, this changing table may undesirably transfer debris to other surfaces when placed back into the stowed position, which is undetectable until the table is deployed by cleaning personnel.
A table system that has a spherical hinge arrangement permitting substantially universal movement of the table between its stowed position and various positions of use is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,940 entitled “Stowable Table System.” Although the table has a compound rotational movement about a hinge, the table surface has the undesirable result of being folded into a cavity when stowed. Another table system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,342 entitled “Stowaway Table.” This table has a foldable table leaf that folds out when the table is lifted up and out, and is further supported by a strut. Although this table stows away, the table leaf is folded onto another leaf and then again into the cavity of a support frame for stowage having the undesirable effect mentioned above. Also, the strut is undesirably exposed when the table leaf is deployed or stowed. Yet another table system is described in U.S. Publication 2003/0188672 entitled “Stowable Surface” having the same undesirable effect of an inboard leaf that folds on top of the outboard leaf leaving the tabletop unexposed when stowed.
Like the prior art just mentioned, the changing tables are utilizable for any particular purpose when folded outward exposing the work surface. However, changing tables inconveniently require cleaning personnel, i.e., janitors, ground service personnel or others, to deploy the work surface in order to expose and clean the work surface. Another disadvantage is the delay caused by the increased time required to clean the work surface, which may lead to an increase in turn around times on commercial transports such as airplanes and passenger trains. Increased turn times result in lost revenue for the commercial transportation supplier and delays in cleaning the transport may cause unnecessary passenger frustration. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a changing table designed with the work surface of the platform exposed while in the stowed position allowing ground service or cleaning personnel unrestricted access to this surface. Also, it would be desirable to provide a changing table that normally stows in a vertical orientation, against an interior bulkhead of a passenger lavatory or on any other wall with the work surface facing outward thereby allowing use of the work surface at a convenient height when deployed to the horizontal position. Moreover, a changing table is needed that reduces turnaround time and required effort for aircraft or other cleaning personnel to clean the work surface. Lastly, a changing table is needed that stows away and is also deployable in areas with limited space.